


You will be the one to witness it all

by Seragaki_S



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BL, M/M, mucha muerte mucho drama, survival!au? supongo?, yo os hago trigger warning de todo don't worry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seragaki_S/pseuds/Seragaki_S
Summary: "Haciendo un gran esfuerzo con la vista, pudo ver a que se refería. Estaban rodeados de unos muros increíblemente altos, bastante lejos de donde se encontraban. Con tan solo aquello supo dónde estaban, y se le aceleró el pulso—. Esto es…—Sí —Yoongi interrumpió—. Estamos a las afueras de Omelas —frunció el ceño al pronunciar esta última palabra. Le asqueaba.—No puede ser… —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el contrario—. He sido desterrado —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, como si este gesto le ayudara a concentrarse más.—Hemos —corrigió—. Genial, ¿eh? "





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mención de la muerte de un personaje.  
> Creo que para ser un prólogo es demasiado largo, perdón JAJAJA. Espero que os guste.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al instante de abrir los ojos, como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua.

—Está vivo—dijo un chico para sí mismo—, ¡chicos, está vivo! —Repitió informando al resto.

—Bravo, otro más —espetó con fastidio alguien que se encontraba fuera del alcance su vista.

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente de un lugar a otro, alcanzó a ver cuatro, cinco personas. Se sintió acorralado e indefenso, y casi sin pensarlo apoyó las manos sobre la fría nieve y se impulsó torpemente hacia atrás, lo más alejado posible del individuo que hasta hace poco dudaba de si seguía con vida.

Su mano notó el roce de un objeto afilado, y esperando que fuera un arma lo tomó cerrando con fuerza el puño.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de la misma manera que solía hacerlo ante situaciones que consideraba peligrosas, por lo tanto su pulso era ahora bastante tembloroso, dando un aspecto de lo menos intimidante.

Señaló al chico de pelo castaño con lo que resultó ser un cuchillo—. ¿¡Quién eres?! —Exclamó. La expresión del otro no cambió en absoluto, acostumbrado ya a ser amenazado. Esa reacción tan solo consiguió que su nerviosismo aumentara—. Y… ¿Dónde…? ¿¡Dónde estoy?!

—Tú —la voz de alguien situado tras él hizo que volteara el rostro en su dirección—, ¿alguna pregunta más? —cuestionó fríamente—, suelta eso.

Obedeció, confiando en que no sería dañado si seguía su orden. El mismo chico de antes se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Lo recuerdas?

La manera en la que se lo preguntó le alivió, parecía no estar enfadado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando quitarse de encima la sensación de tener el pecho oprimido por el estrés.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Suspiró—. Bien, con eso nos basta —hizo una pausa—. Soy Seokjin, el número tres —comenzó, animándole a presentarse.

Tragó saliva—. Hoseok.

—Bien, Hoseok —sonrió—. Eres el número siete.

—No —dijo otro chico de apariencia más joven—. Nadie reemplazará a Siete.

—Taehyung —llamó perezosamente uno de pelo rosa—. Acepta que está muerto —vaciló—, alguien debe ocupar su lugar.

—Sí, está muerto —reafirmó mirándole de reojo—, por tu culpa.

Se encogió de hombros—. Ya, por mi culpa —admitió—. Me da igual.

—Eso lo sabemos todos, Dos—respondió algo más enervado.

—Entonces dejad de malgastar vuestra energía en enfadaros conmigo —frunció el ceño—. Sé de sobra que preferíais que hubiera muerto yo en su lugar, pero me es indiferente —se burló.

El entrecejo de Jin se arrugó—. Yoongi —llamó a modo de advertencia.

—¿Qué, Tres? ¿Vas a negar que preferís a Baekhyun vivo en vez de a mí? 

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? —Dijo uno de los que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Miró en dirección contraria al percatarse de la manera tan borde en la que lo había hecho sonar—. Dejemos que Baekhyun descanse en paz —pidió en voz baja.

—Gracias, Jimin —dijo Taehyung con sinceridad—. Voy a buscar a Jungkook, ¿dónde está?

—Le dije que fuera a buscar y recoger todo lo comestible que pudiese encontrar.

—¿Recogerlo para quién? —Preguntó buscando algo tras la respuesta de Yoongi.

—Para mí.

Sutilmente, lo amenazó—. Espero que vayas a darle algo a cambio.

Rió impasiblemente—. Taehyung, soy un amargado, no un egoísta.

Antes de irse del lugar, Taehyung reprimió todo su enfado en un gran suspiro. Se paró en seco para decir una última frase—: No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre —lo observó por encima del hombro, exigiéndole algo en silencio.

El de ojos felinos lo captó, no se sintió intimidado, aun así, le dijo lo que quería oír—. Está bien.

Hoseok apenas se concentró en aquella conversación, fue como si hubiese dejado de escuchar justo cuando Cuatro mencionó quien fue el responsable de que ese tal Baekhyun hubiera fallecido.

Se estremeció al pensar en que quizás él también podría ser el próximo en ser asesinado por aquel tipo de aspecto tan frío. Seokjin notó su incomodidad y decidió retomar su charla—. Ese era Cuatro, o Taehyung, si lo prefieres —explicó mientras contemplaba como éste corría en dirección desconocida—. Aunque tan solo Cinco, Uno y yo tenemos permitido llamarle por su nombre verdadero —le advirtió volviendo la mirada a la suya—. Taehyung es… El tipo de persona que es capaz de llevarse bien con cualquiera. Pero no está pasando por un buen momento, así que ahora mismo es casi imposible hablar con él sin llegar a una discusión —resopló—. Lo mejor es que cada uno de nosotros vayamos por nuestro lado, a no ser que queramos ser afectados por la muerte de otros, tal y como él.

—Perdón, pero… —Seokjin detuvo su camino—. No pienso quedarme aquí.

Rió con amargura—. No hay otra opción. Lo siento, Siete —sonrió educadamente—. Vamos, Namjoon.

El nombrado obedeció, dejando a Hoseok a solas con el chico cuya piel era tan pálida como la nieve que estaban pisando. _Se llama Yoongi,_ recordó.

Se sentía intimidado por él, lo único que conocía acerca del pelirrosa era que había asesinado a alguien del grupo.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —Preguntó de repente. Hoseok negó con la cabeza—. ¿No te suenan esas paredes de algo?

Parpadeó con confusión—. ¿Qué paredes?

—Mira detrás de ti.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo con la vista, pudo ver a que se refería. Estaban rodeados de unos muros increíblemente altos, bastante lejos de donde se encontraban. Con tan solo aquello supo dónde estaban, y se le aceleró el pulso—. Esto es…

—Sí —Yoongi interrumpió—. Estamos a las afueras de Omelas —frunció el ceño al pronunciar esta última palabra. Le asqueaba.

—No puede ser… —Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el contrario—. He sido desterrado —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, como si este gesto le ayudara a concentrarse más.

—Hemos —corrigió—. Genial, ¿eh? —Estiró las comisuras formando una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? ¿No recuerdas por qué has sido enviado a las afueras de la ciudad?

—No —contestó de inmediato—. Recuerdo mi nombre, edad, y poco más —confesó con una frustración que iba en aumento.

Alzó las cejas y asintió, fingiendo interés—. Debes seguir aún bajo el efecto de la droga.

Retiró las manos de su cara para poder mirarle. Había sido drogado, varias cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido, como el dolor tan punzante de su cabeza.

Yoongi bostezó por, quizás quinta vez en los últimos minutos—. Oye, me aburro, ¿vienes? —Ofreció con desgana.

Hoseok musitó un pequeño no. Necesitaba pensar, o al menos lograr asumir lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Se encogió de hombros—. Está bien —comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al recordar algo—. Ah, hay una forma de volver a Omelas.

Eso le hizo levantar el rostro rápidamente—. ¿Cuál?

—Matarnos entre nosotros hasta que solamente quede uno vivo—explicó brevemente—. Buena suerte.

Y se fue con la misma calma que había manifestado durante todo ese tiempo, sin siquiera pensar en todo el terror que le había provocado a Hoseok con unas cuantas palabras.


End file.
